Lu Shin Shun
Born in a nomadic tribe in Chinika in 1462 A.T.F, Lu Shin Shun's tribe had abandoned him, his mother and his brother after his father, the chief, died. After this, his family took up residence in the city of Luseong, Chinika, where his mother was a stewardess to the city warlord, and that warlord's mistress. Using the warlord's favor, he was able to enlist in the military of the warlord, where he excelled greatly. Becoming a commander, and leading troops in a border dispute, The Warlord died and his mother taken as a slave and concubine by the rival warlord. He would never see his mother again. fleeing from probable execution for his previous loyalties, he ran to the Chinikan Coast, with which he became a basic garrison retainer for a coastal fort, which is where he gained his love for the sea. Combining traditional chinikan beliefs and the tribal beliefs of his early childhood, and after he was narrowly saved from an arrow to the head by a massive torrential wave which crashed into the side of the beach, sending the ship's captain's helmet hurdling to his feet, he saw this as a sign from the god of the sea. Requesting to be transferred to a ship crew, his liege agreed. Very quickly rising through the ranks due to his extremely loyal, calm and patient demeanor and alot of luck, He became the captain of a ship. Several years later, it was 1492 A.T.F., and a war had begun against a rival warlord, who held an island off the coast of his liege's land. Having a much larger navy than them, his liege was considering surrendering the coast to prepare forts on the land, away from the water. However, at the behest of Lu, the liege agreed to fight. Now, for one reason or another (mostly petty rivalry and envy towards Lu), the admiral Li Gungan Gur ordered Lu to be sent off to sea without assistance. Lu was sent to sea with absolutely no idea the rest of the navy was not following him. Miraculously, after leading his enemy into a massive maelstrom, and expert maneuvering using the wind and currents, Lu was victorious, destroying 70 out of 82 warships in the enemy fleet, with just one injury on his own fleet. After this glorious victory, Lu was declared admiral of his liege's navy, and now he is tasked with securing further victories, with almost complete autonomy from his lord. Later in his life after campaigning in Humainia for several months under his lord Honzo Makiyama, he found him self with an offer from the Tarkan Khagan named Tarkan Avskuro. The offer was for an opportunity to broker a deal related to diplomatic matters of the State. Being the representative of Lord Honzo and knowing his place and his duty Lu Shin Shun reluctantly accepted. In the late winter months (The exact date is unknown) Lu Shin Shun met with Tarkan Avskuro and his Son Ivan Avskuro. They decided to meet only a few miles out in the city of Tataria in a small manor near the Tatarian Mountains. All three met in the Manor (Mostly known as the Khans Royal Manor) and began to talks of possibility of invasion. However Lu Shin Shun knew that where these talks were going. And his honor,loyalty,and dignity would not let him go with it. After denying all talks of negotiation Ivan Avskuro went down stairs saying he need to get some papers. While his son Ivan distracted Lu Shin Shun, Ivan came up stairs with a Powdered Pistol and shot Lu Shin Shun in the back. Le Shin Shun fell to the floor bloodied and crawling for his life. Ivan Avskuro then walked slowly towards him stood directly over him, kicked him in his left rib cage, turned him over and shot in point blank in the head. Thus ending Li Shin Shuns life in the year of 1497 A.T.F with a rather dark ending....